whatever it takes
by hitachiintwinsfan989
Summary: Aidou will do whatever it takes to get Midnight  OC  to trust him after an unfaithful run in with level Es he wants to show her they're not all the same but will she let him will she open up to him?
1. Chapter 1

Aidou's P.O.V

It was a normal day so far we woke up. We got dressed. We had our blood tablets. We go to school. We were just stepping out the gates when Yuki was being pushed back. Kaname was ready to catch her but he didn't. A girl with hark blue hair caught her and pulled her up. Yuki smiled.

"thanks." Yuki said.

"No problem" she replied with a smile thought I could see the hatred in her eyes for us. 'Does she know or something?' I thought to myself then I saw her arm she was a perfect of course she knew. Both the perfects knew so why would she be any different. The day class students started to push to try and touch us. She got knocked into and knocked onto the ground. I held out a hand to help her up but she just glared I shrugged. She looked back at the day class she wasn't happy.

"ALL OF YOU BACK TO YOUR DORMS NOW!" she yelled even Kaname flinched but it didn't show much. All the day class began to run back. Yuki and this girl I don't know who she is or why she's even here and I don't think our dorm leader does either the only thing I know is that he doesn't like it.

"Yuki." He said.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Who's the girl?" I butted in.

The girl heard. 'Crap' I thought 'I'm probably dead now'.

Yuki smiled at her. She nodded in acknowledgment and turned to us.

"My names Midnight." She told us.

"Why're you here?" I asked rudely and she glared I hid behind Kaname who grunted in annoyance.

"I'm the Kaiens' niece. I'm here because my family was murdered and I had nowhere else to go." She said simply.

"I'm gonna regret asking this, but who or what killed them?" everyone stared at me yeah I regret asking it.

"vampire." Was all she said "that's why I can't stand to be around any of you." She added. I was taken aback I shouldn't have asked.

"Midnight these vampires aren't gonna hurt you." Yuki said.

She laughed "a vampires a vampire." She said "no matter if pure blood or anything else they shouldn't be its not natural."

I blinked I was surprised I went over to her. She turned around with her hunter weapon. I sighed. "If you don't want to trust us that's fine but you have to be around us since you are a perfect." I said.

She was looking at me with her ocean blue eyes they seemed as deep as the sea but they were full of hate and wouldn't soften. Then all of a sudden they softened and she had an apologetic look on her face.

"I'm sorry." Was all she said.

"We should get to class." Kaname said. "And Midnight if you have any problems with any of the night class please come and see me." He added. She nodded and smile warmly at him.

"Do you trust purebloods or something?" I asked. She looked at me.

"I trust them more than I do any other vampire." She said. "I'm gonna go have a look around campus." Then she took off. I was surprised just as we were entering class I said "this year is going to be interesting." Everyone looked at me and nodded in agreement.


	2. an attack and a dream of you?

Aidou's P.O.V

Ok so here we are sat in class bored as hell not listening. I was reading my book but my mind kept wondering to Midnight I couldn't get her out of my mind. 'I have to make her trust us' I thought. 'I have to show her were not all like level E's.' I looked out of the window she was there telling off two day class students. I smiled. Kaname must have saw me.

"Don't even think about it." He said.

I was confused "think about what?" I asked.

"Biting Midnight." He replied.

"I wasn't I was thinking about something else." I said he just grunted. The teacher wasn't in so I just got up and walked out we always did it. I was walking around campus. That's when Midnight jumped out of the tree and down to me.

"You should be in class or at your dorm now go." She ordered.

"I don't take orders and I'm just out for a bit of fresh air is that so wrong?" I asked. She glared. "I don't know what you have against me but I can assure you I wouldn't hurt a delicate flower like you." I said.

"Are you for real?" she asked me.

"Well I'm standing right in front of you. You can touch me if you like." I said with a smirk. Her face burned red.

"You're a pervert." she said. Just then the rest of the night class came.

"Problem Midnight?" Kaname asked. She looked at him and sighed.

"No there's no problem. I take it you all finished with class?" she asked. We nodded. "Well come on I'll take you back to your dorms."

We were walking along the path to the dorm the only thing racing through my mind was 'why didn't she rat me out'. It was racing through that much I didn't realise I was staring at her butt until. WHACK.

"OW WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR KAIN?" I yelled. She started at us and laughed.

"You were staring at her butt." Was all he said and everyone else nodded my face went bright red. We were almost to the dorm when a figure jumped out of the shadows and attacked Midnight. She screamed there was blood pouring from her chest. I ran to her side and pull her up. Shiki, Rima and Kaname got rid of the thing. We took her into our door and set her down on the sofa. Everyone's eyes were turning red. So they left in the end it was just me and Kaname sat there. I got the bandages from the kitchen. Why we have them I have no idea and I started to bandage her up.

After five minutes it was done.

"You handled that quite well. I'm surprised you didn't bite her." Kaname said to me.

"I told you. I have no intention of biting her." I said.

"We have to move her." Kaname said. I nodded.

"I'll take her to my room." I said.

"Bite her and there will be severe consequences." He warned

"I know." Was all I said. I laid her down in my bed and went into the bathroom to get changed then I laid down next to her. I hoped she would be ok. I was lost in thought that I didn't notice her move and burry her head into my chest I smiled down at her and wrapped my arm around her. I heard her mumbling in her sleep so i listened closer and I could make out words.

"mum…..dad…please….i love you...Aidou…..help me." Was all I could make out but I was shocked she was dreaming about me. I drifted off into a deep sleep waiting for the next morning/night to come.


	3. the dream

Midnight's P.O.V

"_Ugh Where am i? The last thing I remember is a shadow. Then a striking pain in my chest. After that it all went black?" I said/ asked to no one in particular. I had no idea where I am. Then I saw my parents. "i-I'm dreaming. I know I am." I walked close to them. Vampire where tearing there inside out. Blood was splattered all over the room and on them. Their eyes were blood red. They were just eating devouring them. I couldn't watch. I didn't want to. Dream or not it was horrid. A nightmare. I looked back. The vampires were gone. My mum laid there still breathing only just. Then her eyes and my fathers were red. The vampires had devoured them and turned them. I screamed._

"_Mum you're not a vampire please you have to remember me." I screamed. "Dad please… please…..don't do this. This isn't you." I started to cry more than I ever had. I ran out of the room. Down the black pavement, as fast as my legs would go. I ended up in the woods. That's when I saw him. Aidou Hanabusa I knew this was a dream but the only think that escaped my mouth was "Aidou please you have to help me." He just laughed with the rest of the moon dorm. I looked behind me my parents ran at me._

I woke up with a start I had no idea where I was the sun was creeping in through the ocean blue curtains. I stirred and sat up. My chest hurt. Then I remembered I was attacked. By what you may ask. Well truth be told I had no idea. The dream I had it was my version of the way I thought that my parents had died. Though I had no idea of what really happened. I felt my cheeks. Wet. I had been crying again. I was snapped out of my thoughts when I felt an arm wrap around my waist. I looked behind me. Aidou. He looked so peaceful but I had to get out of here. I started to move.

"It's good to see you're awake." I heard. I had woken him up. Crap I didn't want to deal with this.

"yeah." I said "what happened?" I had to ask it I needed to know what attacked me.

"You were attacked a level E got into campus somehow. Kaname, Rima and Shiki got rid of it. Thought it didn't really look like a level E." he said he was now deep in thought. Just then the door opened and the rest of the moon dorm came in. I flinched too many vampires.

"You're awake. Come well get you something to eat." Kaname said to me. I smiled and got out of bed. "I'm surprised Hanabusa. You didn't bite her." He said. Aidou's face became red from anger.

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU I HAVE ABSOLUTALLY NO INTENTION OF BITING HER. YOU STILL DON'T BELIEVE ME? NOT EVEN AFTER LAST NIGHT? I WAS THE ONLY ONE WHOS EYES DIDN'T GO RED!" he yelled. I flinched everyone-else's eyes went red. Great now I don't want to be around any of them.

"I think I'll just go back to my dorm room." I said. "I'm not really hungry." With that I walked out.

Short chapter yes I know. I'll do a longer one next time. Review if you want. I do not own VK.


	4. coming back, running off and a kiss

Midnights' P.O.V

It's been a week since the incident with the night class and the chairman's given me the week off for my wound to heal. I was currently sat in my room listening to Rihanna We Found Love. I love the song but every time i listen to it a certain someone pops up in my head and I did not need it right now. I turned the song off and looked at the time. It was five. So I got my uniform on and took off to the night dorm. My wound hadn't completely healed yet but I didn't want to spend another night in my room bored to death.

I ran to the night dorm. And like I expected all the day class girls were there. How I missed seeing this I have no idea. Maybe I'll let them rip Aidou to shreds. I shrugged and jumped over them. Landed on my feet behind Yuki in time to catch her before she fell. Unfortunately I lost my balance and fell into someone.

'Please, please, PLEASE be Zero' I thought.

"Haha I knew midnight-san wouldn't be able to stay away from me forever" a voice said. I groaned. Yuki got off of my and apologized to me. I tried to get off of Aidou but he held my waist I couldn't move. I really didn't want to turn to face him.

"Let me go" was all I said. He turned me to face him.

"Aawww you still don't trust me? Not even I took care of your wounds and let you sleep in my bed?" he asked my face went red. The day class were all whispering. I felt like I was being dragged through all my family again after my parents died. I couldn't take it. I got out of his grasp and ran off.

"Oi midnight? Where are you going?" Aidou yelled after me but I just kept running.

I ran I didn't know where to but somehow I ended up at the fountain. I sat down on the edge and just cried.

"I can't stand him why does he do this to me. I don't want to trust a vampire. Why can't he see that? I HATE THEM!" I yelled to the sky. Tears stained my face. I had to get out of this Academy but I had nowhere else to go. Maybe just maybe I could quit being a perfect. "No he would just ask me why." I said aloud to myself. At least I thought I was by myself.

"Midnight-san? Who are you talking to?" I flinched at the voice. Aidou. He was the last person I wanted to see right now.

"No one" I whispered more to myself then him. "Just leave me alone" I said. He didn't listen. Instead his footsteps got louder. He turned me around but I didn't look at him. I thought he was going to say something but instead he just pulled me into a hug. I didn't do anything. What could I do? He was strong. His grip firm but gentle. I cried more.

"I'm sorry" he whispered. "I didn't mean to make you cry. I was only having fun" was all he said. I nodded silently into his chest. My breath slowed down and i began to relax. He held me tighter when he felt me relax. I didn't want to be in his arms but somehow it felt right to me.

Aidou's' P.O.V

I found Midnight at the fountain. She was crying I did the first thing my instincts told me to. I hugged her. I expected her to pull away but she just cried harder into my chest. I felt guilty. Really guilty. I didn't mean to make her cry. I only wanted to have a bit of fun but instead I made her cry. We've been stood like this now for a while she's not crying anymore. She wrapped her arms around my waist which made me jump.

"Sorry" she said.

"s'ok" I replied. "Feel better?" I got a silent nod in return. She looked up at me and smiled and actual smile not the fake ones she gives out when she's around vampires. I smiled and if my heart could beat it would have jumped out of my chest. I felt blood rush to my cheeks she's just too cute.

"Aidou did you find her?" Kaname came up behind us with the rest of the night class.

"Ruin the moment why don't ya guys?" I said/asked. Midnight started to giggle then she was laughing and everyone was staring at her, then me, then her again. They all started laughing when they saw how upset I looked. "What's so funny?" I pouted.

"Your face" all the night dorm replied. I felt a blush come across my face one again. I hated this, but I smiled when I saw that I was able to get Midnight to laugh.

Midnights' P.O.V

I think Aidou's actually beginning to grow on me. He was sweet enough to come after me maybe I should try to get to know these lot better. Who knows I could actually become friends with a few vampires. It still sounded crazy to me though. But they had blown off class to come and look for me. I smiled at them all after I finished laughing of course.

"I should get back to my dorm" I said. Aidou looked at me upset. I felt my heart drop. I didn't want him to be upset.

"I'll walk you back" he smiled. I nodded. We walked off. Along the way to my dorm we were talking about what it was like to be a vampire. What they like and who they would bite and won't bite. Luckily I was in the wouldn't bite category. Which I was happy about.

"Well night Aidou" I said giving him a quick peck on the cheek. He smiled.

"Good night Midnight-Chan" he replied.


	5. attack, a chat and friends?

Aidou's' P.O.V

Things today have been boring. The night class had the night off and the day class have gone on a trip for a few days. So no Yuki to annoy and no Midnight to harass. I sighed and flopped on my bed. 'I know I'll go do some snooping in Midnights' room.' I thought the evil grin on my face. I walked out of the night dorm good thing its dark. It was around midnight. Hhmm the night sky always reminded me of her. So calm, beautiful and always light up. I smiled. I walked to the day class' dorm and walked in. I went up to Mids' room. I looked around it was the usual room. A desk, a chair, a bed, a sketch book. Oh a sketch book. I opened it up and the first thing my eyes fell on was the school. She had sketched it from all kinds of view. Birdseye, left, right and centre. I smiled. There were more drawings ones of her parents. Ones of her friends. There was even one of Yuki and Zero who had a scowl on his face. "Haha she got that perfect." I said to no one in particular. Then there was one that caught my attention. It was a drawing of the night class. Kaname was in the middle Ruka was at the left side of him and Kain stood next to her with Seiren stood next to him. I was at the right side with Rima, Shiki and Takuma. I smiled she was really good at drawing. I kept flicking through. There was one of my by myself. I had a wide smile/smirk that looked perverted. At the side of her sketch book there was another book. 'Lyrics, private never leave lying around' it said. 'Wonder why they're private' I thought. I opened them up. The first song that was written was called 'Invincible' then it said, 'wrote this because I thought we were invincible but you proved that wrong'. There were a few more till I came up to one called 'fight for you'. It then said. 'I wrote this because he was worth fighting for. I heard a noise behind me. "Who's there?" I asked. "THIS IS WHY I DON'T TRUST VAMPIRES!" someone screeched behind me. "Crap" I whispered. "IT WILL BE WHEN IM DON'T WITH YOU. WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE? WHY ARE YOU IN HERE?" Midnight yelled at the top of her lungs. Lucky the day class is gone. "I thought you went on a trip and I just wanted to know you more is all so I came and looked in here to see if there was anything. I like the lyrics by the way." I panicked though it was true I liked her lyrics. She sighed. "Next time just ask me please." I nodded in reply. She took the lyrics out of my hands and grabbed something under her bed. "You play?" I asked. "Of course. And I have a new song." She replied. "Play it me please." I asked she shook her head. No. "Why" I pleased with her. She didn't budge. "At least tell me what it's called." I said. She shook her head again. I sighed and started to walk out along the way looking back at her. Her room was a mess, how long was I in there? Her books were still stacked neat and there was a figure watching her outside her window. Wait. What? She turned around. "What the hell is that?" she asked. That would be a level E. "now grab your weapon and help me get rid of it." I ordered. She nodded. We ran outside. I launched off the tree straight at midnight. "Mid!" I called and pushed her out of the way. It knocked me to the ground instead. "You're gonna pay for that ugly." She said. How was she so calm? She hated vampires. "No one messes with my friends except me." I stared shocked. It lunged forward again. She dodged with ease. I used my powers and froze it. She then got out a rose gun or whatever there called that Zero has and shot it. She smiled and helped me up. The rest of the night class must have smelt blood. The came rushing over. "What happened?" Kain asked. He looked at me. It took me a while to get my senses back and figure out I was bleeding and quite badly at that. "Nothing. Just an attack." Mid answered for the both of us. She came up to me and put my arm around her. We walked back to the moon dorm. We were all sat in my room mid had gone to get bandages. I looked at everyone. "So what really happened?" Kain asked me. I looked at him and frowned. "A level E attacked us. It lunged for Mid but I pushed her out of the way. I couldn't let it hurt her." I sighed. "At least you did something to help." Kain said. Ruka snickered at me. Mid came back in with bandages everyone else began to leave. She looked at me. "I'm sorry. If I had moved you wouldn't be in this position." She apologized. I smiled at her. "It's not your fault. So don't blame yourself the thing came out of nowhere." I said smiling at her. She smiled back. "Hey Mid? Why'd you say we were friends back there?" I asked. She frowned at me. "Well we are aren't we?" she looked uncertain. I smiled and nodded. "Definitely. But you said you would never trust any vampire." I stated. "Well you're not any vampire. You saved my life to night, patched my wounds up and you're sweet, kind and nice to me. Sometimes I forget you are a vampire. You really don't act like one around me." She smiled at me. "Why do you keep calling me 'Mid' anyway?" "Why? Don't you like it?" "I do." "Then I'll keep calling it you." She giggled at me. I laid down on my bed while she looked at me. Then she layed next to me. I was shocked for I minute before wrapping my arms around her. She rested her head on my chest and fell asleep. I followed not long after. 


	6. the song, the truth and a relationship

Aidous' P.O.V

I awoke the next morning to the feel of someone breathing on my chest. I looked down to see Midnight asleep on my chest. I smiled down at her. I kissed her forehead I couldn't help it she was just too cute. I was in love with her I couldn't deny it I loved a human. I felt her stir then she awoke.

"Hnnn? Aidou? Where am i?" she asked. I smiled, hurt that she didn't remember.

"We were attacked yesterday, I save you, you killed it, you brought me back here, healed my wounds, then we fell asleep on here" don't you remember. She stared at me a second then smiled.

"Yeah I remember" I smiled down me her. "Ugh there's nothing to do what time is it?" she asked me. I looked at the clock.

"Around sun set. Wow we really slept that long?" I asked myself. She sat up. "Something wrong?" I asked. She looked at me.

"Let's go down town. Please there's nothing else to do" she begged. I looked at her smiled and nodded. "Yay" she jumped on me and hugged me.

She went to her dorm to get dressed and came back over wearing a blue skirt, white stop, white shoes and a cardigan. I came down in blue jeans, a red top and white sneakers. I smiled at her.

"Aidou-" Kaname started but was cut off.

"I know don't bite her" I said.

"I was actually gonna say bring some pokey back with you but yeah that too" he said I giggled while Aidou mumbled curses under his breath.

"Let's go" I said.

We walked through town there was one place that was doing a Karaoke thing so Mid dragged me there. I said more curses under my breath. I watched as she sang 'I'm into you' By Jenifer Lopez. She was good. After about an hour of that we walked out.

"So what did ya think on my singing?" she asked me.

"You were fantastic" I said to her smile plastered on my face.

"Glad you liked it" she said biting her lip.

"Something wrong?" I asked.

"Actually yeah there is" she said.

"Wanna tell me?" I asked her. She nodded. We walked over to a bench and sat down.

"Well erm the song it… it was about you" she mumbled but I heard it.

"You like me?" I asked in shock. She nodded her head. I smiled at her. "But what happened to the whole never trust a vampire thing?"

"Well I said before you don't act like one around me and I like you for that. You haven't tried to bite me and I find your efforts to get me to trust you cute. I guess along the way I fell for you. Aidou I love you" she was looking me dead in the eye now I could tell she was telling the truth. I smiled wider, if possible. I began to lean in and pulled her into a kiss. She kissed back. I felt like I was in heaven. I fell for Mid the minute I saw her, it was love at first sight and now she's here telling me she loves me too. Her lips are so soft and warm. This feels like a dream. I'm glad it's not.

I pulled away from her and smiled at her, she smiled back. "Mid I love you too. I did when I first saw you, and I will never stop loving you, no matter what happens. You'll always be the one I love." I kissed her again. The kiss was passionate, warm and loving. When I pulled back I stood up.

"We should go it's getting late" I said.

"Yeah. Come on" she said.

We went into a pokey shop to get the pokey for the night class then headed back to the Academy hand in hand. Midnight was going to transfer into the night class to be with me. Everything was perfect nothing could ruin this; it just felt so right for me and for her. I thought it would never be a human and a vampire going out but I guess I was wrong. I did whatever it took to get her to trust me and now she loves me. She's my night sky, the world above and around me. I love her and nothing will ever change that.

Wow well that my first fanfic complete I hope you enjoyed it.


	7. AN Rewrite

**Hey guys, been a long while since I've been on this story. Anyway, I was wondering, for anyone who actually liked this story, could you check out the rewrite, Should I Trust Them? Title's a bit iffy, but still it's better than this, since it was one of my first stories. **

**Please and thank you guys. You're the best.**

**Hitachiintwinsfan989 **


End file.
